deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Battle Royale
Teen Titans Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude Wiz: DC, the publisher that gave us the Justice League, gave us a different team, which are just as famous. Boomstick: This team is known as Teen Titans. Wiz: As fans are aware, this superhero team has had to rely on their teamwork to defeat evil, but on their own, which one is capable to defend for itself. Boomstick: So, we're rehashing what we did from the TMNT battle? Wiz: Pretty much. Boomstick: OK, Robin, Starfire Wiz: Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Robin (Dick Grayson) Starfire Cyborg Beast Boy Raven Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! '--' Titans Tower It was 6:00 A.M. Right around the time for the famed Teen Titans to wake up. Their alarm clocks rung. One memeber, Robin, banged his alarm clock in fustration. He had spent the night trying to come up with a way to see just how tough the other Titans were. He went around his usual routines. Finally, at breakfast, he had it. The perfect way. A Battle Royale. "Why didin't I think about this before?" yelled Robin, banging his fist on the table. Natrually, the others looked at Robin, confused. "We're going to have a battle Royale! Just think! A perfect opprotunity to see who's the deadliest among us!" The others started to get it, nodding. "An intense 5-way, brutal duel to the death!!! ...Which will take place right after breakfast." Titans Tower Front Yard After breakfast, the others were on the front yard of the Tower. "I'm gonna be El Fungo during this battle!" yelled Beast Boy, doing a few pratice kicks to impress Raven (who simply rolled her eyes.) "This fight will be of the quickness!" stated Starfire while flying around Cyborg (who pushed her torwards the ground.) "Oh, one last thing!"said Robin. "The winner will get a free certificate for an all you can eat pizza buffet at Zippy's Pizza!" All the other Titans yelled in happiness. "NOW you're talkin'!" said Cyborg, punching his fists together. "Ready, Titans?" said Robin. "YESSSS!!!!!!!"all the others (including Raven, suprisingly enough) yelled. FIG-''' "Wait! Shall the losers remain the lifeless corpses forever?" said Starfire. Robin hadn't thought of that, but, to impress Starfire, he acted like he did. "Suuuuure not!" said Robin, his eyes darting around the yard, looking for something. He found 5 1-up mushrooms in a box. "The losers get revived with these!" All the Titans got ready (This time, for real.). '''FIGHT!!! Robin moved first, tossing a flying disk at Beast Boy, hitting the latter in the knee. Sezing an oppritunity, Robin quickly followed up with a flying kick, knocking Beastie backwards. Meanwhile, Starfire had just tossed a starbolt at Cyborg just as he fired a laser. The two collided, but Starfire was faster on the draw, socking Cyborg in the arm, and then doing so 4 more times before uppercutting him. Raven, however, just stood to the side, waiting for her chance to strike. Not now, not now, just a bit more... Now!! Cyborg had just broken out of Starfire's combo with a right hook, and the latter was flying torwards Raven. Acting fast, the daughter of Trigon teleported a nearby tennis racket, and hit Starfire back. It continued for a few more hits, tennis style, but Cyborg eventually hit Starfire too fast for Raven too hit her back, and both collasped to the ground. They were going to keep fighting, but Robin had just been sent flying back. Afterwords, Beast Boy, in tiger form, jumped across their heads and tackled Robin. "You think we should-" "Nah. Let's watch," said Cyborg, interupting Starfire. Raven teleported some popcorn, and she, Cyborg, and Starfire watched the struggle between Beast Boy (who was now in woodpecker form, and donking Robin's head) and Robin. Beast Boy quickly turned back into his regular self, and, with a sliding kick, stunned Robin long enough to pummel him with boxing-style punches. Robin knew he was in trouble now. He tried to find an opening. Fortunatley, he got one when Beast Boy missed a left hook. Making a good on his chance, Robin slid behind Beast Boy. By the time Beast Boy realized what Robin was doing, it was too late. Robin got a Batarang, and stabbed it into Beast Boy's knee as hard as he could. "GAAAAH!!! That totally stung!" yelled Beast Boy, doubling over in pain. Robin, with a devilish grin, grabbed a remote control, and presses hard on a button. In an instant, the batarang blew up. Beast Boy fell to the ground, knee mortally wounded. Beast Boy tried to get back up. He was almost up, when suddenly.... He was greeted to sudden blackness. His head lay on the ground, as his headless corpse crashed to the ground. Robin smirked. The wonders of a staff, thought Robin. He decided his best chance for victory was to stay back and wait for another Titan to fall. "So, should we go back to fighing?" questioned Cyborg. The girls nodded. "'Kay then," said Cyborg. He immediatley punched Raven 5 times in the gut, then tossed her to Starfire with a backhanded throw. Starfire immediatley caught on, frying Raven with three starbolts. Raven crashed to the ground, groaning. She was down, but DEFINETLY not out. Starfire floated torwards Raven. "Now shall you kindly give-" She got her answer when she got uppercutted into the sky. Dark energy bursting through Star's body, Starfire groaned. Raven immediatley hit her with a magic spell as she fell down. Starfire groaned painfully. She tryed to fly torwards Raven, but for some reason, she couldn't, even after repetadley flapping her arms. Raven grinned. Her spell worked. Calmly walking to Sarfire, Raven kicked her into the sky. Her grin only grew as she saw the Tameranean princess fall onto the hard, unforgiving ground. Starfire shakiliy got up to her feet. With a roar, she had one more shot at Raven. She charged up as much starbolt energy as she could muster. She was bursting with energy, the others knew. She prepared to unleash all that energy in the form of a massive starbolt beam... Suddenly, she felt a strong impact to her stomach. Raven laughed at how helpless Star was then. Following up her body hook by telekenetically lifting Starfire in the air, Raven teleported up to Starfire. Raven saw the perfect chance to defeat Starfire. She gripped Starfire tightly by the neck, and bent it sharply in the opposite direction... NECK SNAP!!! Those two words, frankly, should probably tell you what happened. Starfire's corpse crashed, quite ironically, into her (Starfire's) own flower field. Raven smirked. Done quite nicely, if she did say so herself. "Great job, Rae-Rae." Raven turned around. Cyborg was there. "Oh, it was nothin', really." Cyborg leaned forward. "But now I've got you" Cyborg was interrupted by a baseball hitting him in the stomach. Before the baseball even hit the ground, Cyborg had gotten kicked multiple times, cortesty of a Lightning Kick. Cyborg tumbled back, grinning. "Keepin' in touch with your "Lady Leagasus" side, eh-" He got blasted by more Dark energy. Cyborg and Raven kept battling, but to make a long story short... Raven was keeping Cyborg at bay with her range and speed. She then tossed the unconsious Cyborg telekenetically past Robin to get the latter's attention. Robin quickly turned around, but felt something hit him. "What the" Robin was getting pummeled too fast for him to resist. Raven smirked again. She had this in the bag. While Robin was getting beaten down, Cyborg got back up, rubbing his head. After he remembered who he was and what had happened, he looked torwards Raven, his eyes (or, should we say, eye, because, well, mechanical) filled with hatred and murder... Without hesitating, Cyborg ran torwards Raven like a quarterback. He wanted her. No one will get away with knocking him out. NO one. He ran faster and faster... Raven had finished pummeling Robin, and was about to heal herself. Suddenly, she heard running. She turned around, but it was all too late. Cyborg rammed into Raven with all the force he could muster. Raven crashed backwards, stunned. She could barely stand, in fact. Cyborg decided to end it. He pressed a few buttons on his wristwatch, and a rocket appeared on his back. Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Windindi